I'll Always Follow You Sasuke
by yome- san
Summary: what if naruto woke up before sasuke left the valley of end ? what if he told sasuke he loved him? what would he do just to be with sasuke? sasunaru yaoi
1. don't leave me alone

**I'll Always Follow You Sasuke **

**yome- well here's my first yaoi fan-fiction**

**sasuke- yome dose not own any naruto  
**

**itachi- please enjoy the first chapter  
**

** {for all that think im sasunaru fan please read this message yes I like this couple but i also enjoy naruhina as well they're both cute couples so don't judge}**

**PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE  
**

Sasuke leaned over naruto's body as the rain poured down on them at the valley of end ,they had just Finnished thier battle with the rassengan and chidori .

Why did naruto have to to be so desperate to bring him back,it wasn't like sasuke wanted to leave the blond boy. sasuke loved naruto with all his heart and wanted be with the boy but itachi was after naruto and sasuke didn't want that taken away from him to.

Sasuke shook his head to clear his thought's he really didn't want to leave naruto as well though. Sasuke wasn't stupid he saw how those damn villager's treated naruto . It wasn't his fault he carried the nine tailed fox then again if he had power he could protect naruto...

coudn't he?

Looking back down to naruto he leaned down and gently placed his wet lips on naruto soft one.

'bye dobe...I promise to come back to you...just wait okay?'

Sasuke slowly stood up and began to walk away from him "s-s-sasuke..." sasuke their riggid he didn't dare turn back to him, "sasuke please come back" he whispered sasuke heart broke as he heared naruto 'you can't even stay asleep can you dobe ?...' sasuke thought "I can't I need power from oroachimaru" sasuke spoke in a monotone .

"please sasuke i'll do anything sasuke please don't leave me" naruto begged the uchia with tears in his eyes , naruto loved sasuke he couldn't live without him he was naruto life line.

Sasuke walked away not turning back to him.

"please sasuke!"

he kept walking away.

"DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME!"

he was nearly to the edge of the forest where his new life would start.

" I LOVE YOU DAMMIT...i love you...sasuke please don't leave me" naruto yelled out sobbing as sasuke heard him 'great now he'll just great naruto now he'll leave for sure who are you kidding he doesn't even like you'

sasuke stopped as naruto words hit him, in a second the uchia was behind naruto "do you mean it" he asked quietly "yes" naruto replied quietly with tears streaming down his sighed slipping his arm's around naruto lean waist "naruto...i love you to but... itachi's after you and i need power to defeat him oroachimaru can only offer me that right now..." naruto turned in sasukes arm and looked into sasuke onyx eyes "then take me with you"he whispered to him .

"naruto you can't come with me it's to dangerous for you" he said tucking naruto's head under his chin, "please sasuke just take me with you...cause if you wont...I'll wont survive without you..." sasuke pulled naruto chin upward to stare in the beautiful azure eye's "naruto..." he whispered leaning in " don't leave me alone sasuke..." naruto cried as he leand in the rest of the way kissing naruto fully on the lips.

_I won't leave you naruto..._

**time skip...  
**

Pakun and kakashi made it to the battle field to find no one their.

"pakun do you smell sasuke or naruto around here ?" kakashi asked in worry for his student's

"no the rain washed away their sent already im sorry kakashi"

pakun looked up to kakashi when he didn't hear his response to see kakashi staring at the ground . looking over to see two leaf village head band one having a line through it and the other scratched up, walking over he smelled them "it's sasuke and naruto's kakashi"pakun stated

kakashi looked up to the sky 'what happened to you two'

**sound village**

"sasuke I see that you come to except my de... who is that with you sasuke-kun?"

sasuke looked at oroachimaru as he kept the small figure behind him "oroachimaru I brought someone with me to help me" he spoke with a serious tone."who did you bring sasuke-san ?" kobuto asked , "naruto uzamaki..." he spoke quitely

Oroachimaru look surprised 'why is the kyuubi-brat here?' "why is he here sasuke-kun ?" sasuke smirked "because he'll be a great person to practice my jutsu on huh oroachimaru ?" a sadistic smile came to oroachimaru's face "why sasuke-kun i had no idea you were a sadist " oroachimaru smirk widen "kobuto please escort sasuke-kun and his toy to his room if you would " kobuto bowed to 'hai oroachimaru- sama " kobuto turned to sasuke and naruto " please follow me " as kobuto lead them out of the room and down the hall.

Oroachimaru let out a chuckle "this proves be interesting not only did i bag sasuke but also the kyuubi-brat as well tsunade and the pervert are proably going haywire right now ku ku ku"

* * *

**Leaf Village  
**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEIR BOTH GONE ?!" tsunade yell ran through the whole hospital . She had just finished treating choji and neji  
wounds to find out naruto was gone and so was sasuke.

kakashi sighed as he tried to calm down the very angry tsunade " I mean sasuke and naruto are gone all i found was thier headbands" he spoke sadly as he handed naruto's headband to her , he knew that tsunade consider naruto as little brother since she first came to the leaf.

Gripping the head band in her hand she asked quietly "kakashi is there anyway you can track them down at all?" kakashi looked to her sadly "sorry tsunade but the scent is gone due to the rain im sorry" a lonely tear slid down her cheek "it's not your fault kakashi , we just didn't expect it"

"what are we going to tell them?" tsunade straitened up "tell them to me at the office in 1 hour kakashi" "hai hokage-sama" as he sunshined away

"what are we going to do?"

'_where are you naruto ?_'

**the sound village. . .**

"am I really going to be your punching bag sasuke ?" naruto whimpered once he and sasuke were alone in the room. Sasuke looked over to naruto he looked so depressed "no, it was just for oroachimaru to let you in without any problems" he spoke as he crossed the room to naruto and pulled him into a hug.

"You're sad huh?" sasuke lightly played with naruto hair to calm him down and relaxed "yes but only a little" naruto replied as slowly began to relax more "do you regret coming" sasuke asked naruto as they lay in the bed "no" naruto replied as he kissed sasukes lip's

**yome- so how was it ?**

**itachi- i wasn't in it. . .  
**

**yome- you will soon...  
**

**itachi- fine..  
**

**kyuubi- anyway please review  
**

**all- ja ne!  
**


	2. don't hurt me sasuke

CHAPTER2-...**Don't Hurt Me sasuke  
**

**Yome- welcome back to the story  
**

**sasori- yep and thxs for the awesome review**

**yome- yea just for that this chapter is gonna be super long **

**sasori- so enjoy !  
**

**itachi- WAIT!  
**

**sasori- what?  
**

**itachi- we don't own the characters well yome dosen't  
**

**sasori- 0.o  
**

**yome-...to the fanfic  
**

* * *

** hokages tower...  
**

"Why did you call us here lady tsunade?" ino asked.

the rest of the rookie nine nodded to this "where's n-n-Naruto kun?" hinata asked quietly as well "that's why Ive called you all here " everyone's attention snapped back to her,tsunade stared at them for a moment before sighing"listen every one this concern you all " a heavy silence to pass through them.

"Sasuke as you know left village for oroachimaru" sakura flinched remembering her encounter with sasuke '_why sasuke-kun i loved you with all my heart...why did you have to leave me'_ "well it seems that sasuke and naruto had a battle but..." "but what lady tsunade ?" tenten asked with worry for her friend as well as hinata.

Hinata loved naruto since the day he rescued her from those bullies she was gravely worried for her crush."but they haven't been found...they only thing there was their headbands...im sorry"

silence was all you could until.

a loud sob broke out from sakura "WHY...WHY...damn it why" she cried as she punched the floor with her fist,ino ran over to her friend to comfort her from her grief that both her teammates were gone.

Hinata wasn't doing much better she immediately became hysterical with the fact that naruto was gone that her Naruto-kun might be dead she. shikamaru fell to his knee's naruto was never found could that mean he died.

what happened to you naruto,sasuke they all wondered

**sound village...**

"Again..." oroachimaru barked out to sasuke who panted before charging again at the bolder with his chidori , bits of rock fell to the ground as the boulder shattered "very good sasuke-kun, kobuto fetch naruto will you " kobuto stood up and bowed and with a quick response of "yes oroachimaru-sama"

"what do we need the dobe for?" oroachimaru looked casting him side ways grin with a casual "well we need for your punching bag don't we sasuke-kun" he said with a sinister chuckle. _'kuso...'_ sasuke thought

**Naruto p.o.v **

I let out sigh while putting a book away _'what am i going to do' _"sasuke's training to kill itachi but what about me I need to train to don't I " i asked myself_ **'why don't you ask that's snakes lackey' **_kyuubi husky voice rang in my head. 'huh why should I ?'

_**'because kit kobuto is very good with medical jutsu**_** right?'**

_' yea so what...'_

**' well kit maybe you could learn some from him besides it could help your chakra control, also kit he seems to be the person to get close to get more information...it could help you and sasuke you know'**

'I guess your right' a knock sounded through the door to the room "Naruto-kun oroachimaru is requesting your presence" _'huh why dose he need me?'_ I wondered walking over to the door carefully opening it a crack to see kobuto's face he was sporting a frown "come on naruto they're waiting for you " looking up curiously I asked why "they need you for a moment " I nodded my head in understanding before remembering what kyuubi told me to do "kobuto-san will you teach me some medical jutsu ?"

Kobuto stopped to look at him "why do you want to learn ?" looking up to him "because I want to be of some use to sasuke" Ok so that was partly the truth of it but it was partly true. He seemed to be considering it "I guess i could teach you" "thank you kobuto! "

**sasuke p.o.v**

Naruto had just walked through the entrance with kobuto damn that oroachimaru making me fight him that accursed snake pedophile. Dam him to h.e.l.l. '"sasuke begin " I glared at him before looking over to naruto he looked so confused, innocent he had no idea at what was about to happen _' im so sorry naruto...please forgive me dobe' _

I thought before running over to him.

**oroachimaru's p.o.v  
**

I was really impressed with sasuke skill yes he would make a fine vessel for me those he will need to act faster.A sickening crack caught my attention just in time to see sasuke break one of naruto ribs and still go at him.

The blond already had a black eye and bruises,it would be painful to watch for anyone but to me it was great to watch.

Every sickening crack caused my laughter and amusement each scream brought me joy and happiness it was like a rush for me.

Looking over to kobuto I could tell he had a different opinion from mine by every flinch an cringe by him he was not suited for it at all technically when I found kobuto he did not like fighting at all that was what killed his parent so it would be normal.

It took me a very long time just for him to get use to this but soon I would no longer kobuto and when that time came I would kill him.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" music to my ears as naruto screams filled the room of horror and pain "ku ku ku"

**kobuto p.o.v**

Damn him, damn that oroachimaru for doing this to naruto and making me watch him "ahhhhhhhhhh" I cringed at his scream kyuubi must be working over time to repair the damage .

Glancing back at him,oroachimaru, he was grinning as though it was so amazing to watch. He sickens me how I wanted to leave him so bad but how was I suppose to leave now.

a thud caught my attention just in time to see naruto on the ground he looked like he was in so much pain "that's enough sasuke come you can head to your room now,kobuto take naruto and fix him up" nodding to him briefly I picked up naruto and took him to the infirmary to be healed._' I will teach you everything i know and more I will make you stronger...if it's the last thing I do'_

**sasuke p.o.v**_  
_

im sorry

so sorry naruto

That bastard just had to make me hurt my precious dobe he looked so hurt when i begun to fight will he even forgive me for it.

A knock was heard from the door "sasuke-kun please open the door for me" I hurriedly got up and asked him "is he alright?" he moved past holding naruto in his arms.

He gently laid him down before answering "hai you did quite number on him though he gonna wake in a little he wakes up give him these"he said handing sasuke some pills "okay...kobuto" I called out quietly he turned around "yes sasuke-kun" he said his back facing me "thank you"

He looked back with a smile "no problem sasuke-kun" he whispered as he went through the door

**yome- sorry it took so long to post this chapter i was busy**

**itachi- forget that when will i'll appear in the story  
**

**yome- the next chapter itachi...alright  
**

**itachi- finaly  
**

**kyuubi- to the reviewer if you want other pairings, or have a suggestion or added to the story plz tell us in your review  
**

**itachi- O.o -glomps kyuubi- kyuu!  
**

**kyuubi- ahhh get off uchia  
**

**itachi- whyyyyyyy  
**

**yome- *sweet drops* well that's all for announcements so plz review  
**

**all- ja ne  
**


	3. an:important annoucement

**a\n**

**Sorry my fellow readers on the long wait for "don't leave me sasuke" please expect an update in 2 weeks time and please give me some ideas or opinions that will help with the story until then Ive run into major writers block so any ideas or things you want to see in the next chapter please pm me or review  
**

**ja**


	4. apologies and new friends

**don't leave me sasuke **

** yome- IM back with new chapters and a huge suprise!  
**

**Itachi- that im in this chapter!  
**

**yome- no...drum roll please  
**

**sasuke- *plays drums*  
**

**yome- I have a ...new...CO-AUTHOR her name is junjou  
**

***clapping*  
**

**itachi- that's it- who cares on with th-  
**

**yome- *beats up itachi*  
**

**sasuke- on with the chapter  
**

** chapter 3 apologies and new Friends**

Sasuke's POV

I hated myself after what I did to him. He was the most innocent, most angelic thing in the world and Orochimaru made me hurt him like this. My plan had backfired on me and I felt so disgusted with myself I couldn't even bring myself to apologize to him or even look at him.

"Sasuke," The snake bastard said. I looked at him with a raised brow, trying so hard to reign in my hatred of the both of us at that moment. "I Have business to attend to in Tea country," He began. Thank god! Time away from him to spend with the Dobe, to spend apologizing to Naruto and making it up to him any way I could. "I want you to come with me so that we can continue your training." DAMN HIM!

"Hn..." Was all I could manage to say.

"Pack your things and we will head out right away. This business cannot be left to wait for too long," He finished and headed off. I clenched my fists tightly, angrily. I punch the wall, putting all my chakra behind it in a way that I'd seen Kakashi do before and created a large crater from the floor to the ceiling. At least my chakra control was getting better...

"Sasuke" Naruto said, when I came into the room. I couldn't look at him, I was too disgusted with myself. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked when I started packing a bag. I swallowed past the lump of pain in my throat and pride.

"Tea country... Orochimaru wants me to go with him to help him conduct his... business... and to continue my... _training_..." I grit my teeth as the words came out.

"Oh..." He was quiet.

"You... you're staying here." I told him, no room for argument in my voice. I headed for the door and stopped at it, barely looking over my shoulder. "Naruto.." I added. I felt him turn all eyes on me. "I love you... and... I'm so sorry..." I said before I went out. I caught up with that snake bastard and showed him that I was ready. He started walking but he didn't realize how much I hated him. Already, I was planning how to kill him. I would learn all I needed to from this disgusting old man, then I would destroy him. It was just deciding how to do it.

These thoughts entertained me on the long journey that we took as crossed territories and entered into the Tea Country. Then my thoughts started going astray. Who would want their country named after a beverage? Who would want to live in a country named after a beverage? It just seemed ridiculous to me.

"Sasuke, have you heard a word I said?" Orochimaru questioned me. I stopped and looked at him before lifting my nose in the air, putting on an "Uchiha Brat Attitude" as Kakashi would have dubbed it.

"I didn't even realize you were talking," I told him flat out.

"Ah, of course not," He looked annoyed but I didn't care. "I was just saying I have a facility out here, one that specializes in developing paralytic jutsus. Wold you like to check it out?"

Paralytic jutsu, huh? Interesting. "I suppose it wouldn't harm to have a quick look," I said with a noncommittal shrug. Let him think however much I was interested.

"Very well, right this way then." He lead the way to the Tea Country's research facility.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ hjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhj

I had never felt more disgusted. When the old bastard said "Jutsu Development" and "Research Facility" I hadn't been expecting _THAT _kind of research! What kind of soulless devils were these bastards?

"Really, I can't believe you vomited all over the floor. You know, Karin is going to have to clean that up and I doubt she'll be very happy about it." Orochimaru chuckled.

"Shut up..." I heaved a little. We were outside, but I wanted to be far away. "Our headquarters... do you do this kind of... _research _there as well?"

"Absolutely. What did you think it was called a Research Facility for in the first place?"

"Jutsu research does not entail human experimentation!" I shouted. I bowled over again and vomited more.

"All research requires test subjects. How will you know what effect the jutsu will have on a person if you don't use people? We need people, both to do the jutsu to ensure there's not backlash, and to see the effect the jutsu will have on enemies. You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." He said, a tone of complete uncaring. "You should see our northern facility in the land of snow. It specializes in medical advancement. The tests and results there are... far more gruesome." He laughed.

"What could be more gruesome than watching a person implode!" I cried out.

"Hacking a person into many pieces to try to reattach all his limbs with perfect functionality, its actually, quite interesting to watch." He started walking. I gagged.

"You're not a man... you're a monster... you and all these doctors." I told him, shaking my head.

"Say what you wish, I'm the only one who can give you the power you desire to exact your revenge." Orochimaru said carelessly, adding more fuel to my new fire of hatred.

"Um, pardon my intrusion, Orochimaru-sama." A small feminine voice said. I stopped and looked back. She was about my age, or maybe a bit older than me. Was this the so-called esteemed Karin who was in charge of the prisoners here?

~~~~~ Karin's POV ~~~~~~~~

I stared at the lord of Sound but the one who really caught my eye was the trembling, sick twerp beside him. Was this honestly Lord Orochimaru's new vessel? He was scrawny and...

His eyes turned to me and I got a good look at his face. My god, he was gorgeous. His black eyes were bottomless pits of raw emotion, his skin was a the pale ivory color of the moonlight itself.

He was... GORGEOUS!

"Ah, I um... Was wondering if you could tell me who left the mess in my hallway...?" I tried hard not to stutter or rip over my words.

"That would be Sasuke, here." Orochimaru motioned to the mess of a sexy teen next to him.

"I... right.. that was me," He said. No apology, no note of care whatsoever. "you the one who has to clean it?"

"Yes..." I whispered. I tried to be uncaring.

"I haven't eaten, so it shouldn't be chunky." He said before turning away and walking off. Oh! What a jerk! He's hot but what a nasty jerk! I huffed and marched back inside, ready to just stab him in his little sexy twit eyes!

~~~~~~~~ Sasuke's POV ~~~~~

"Why do I have the feeling this is going to come back on me later?" I wondered out loud as I walked away.

"Karin is very spiteful." Orochimaru said. He lead the way to the inn we would be staying at and went to his own room. I stalked into my appointed room and dropped on the bed.

"Naruto..." I whispered to myself. I love him. There was no getting around it. And now that my feelings are reciprocated, or at least they_ were_, I love him even more. "I need a carrier hawk." I muttered, standing. I would send him a letter via hawk.

I stepped out into the hallway and froze. There was a man there who was tall with wild orange hair. But what truly drew my eyes was the black coat with red clouds. The Akatsuki coat.

"Who are you?" I demanded, puling out kunai and watching him intently. He turned to look at me, his eyes were strange looking, all gray with many rings. He had no whites in his eyes.

"Ah, the Uchiha child." He said carelessly. His voice was deep and he looked... freaky. His face was covered in piercings. "I never thought I'd meet you in a place like this. Where are all your little friends? How many children of the leaf village are here?" He asked me mockingly.

"None. I have no friends from leaf, as I am no longer a citizen of leaf. I am a rogue ninja, who joined the village hidden in the sound." I told him. "Look, there is only one thing I want from you... at the moment. And that is for you to tell me where Itachi Uchiha is!" Itachi was the one I sought. I had power now. Enough to defeat him? Only a test of strength would be able to tell. I wanted to know if I was truly beginning to bridge the power gap between us.

"Itachi... I'm afraid I have no obligation to give you anything. If you want that information from you, I suppose you will have to take it." He said in an uncaring voice. I lunged at him in that moment and used my chakra to move as fast as I could. I didn't have time to play games. With an attack from behind, I was planning on using my threads to wrap him and question him.

Speaking would have given away my position and plan so I kept silent.

"Child's play," He spun on his heel and held out one hand. "Almighty push." There was a ball of wind around him that sent me flying backwards and crashing through the wall. "A waste of chakra. Perhaps I should have created a new move to use against you. The almighty bitch slap would have been sufficient."

"Fuck you!" I snarled. I wasn't done yet. I started to charge my chidori.

"Hmm, interesting." He tilted his head a bit. "I only need one pair of eyes to defeat you but you still don't give up. Realize this boy, you are an ant beneath my shoe." I charged at him and he grabbed my throat. "So you plan to defeat Itachi..."

"I'm going to kill **_all _**of you! I'm just starting with Itachi!" I wriggled and gasped. I used a substitution and leaped from the air behind him onto his back. I was savage and wild at this point gripping his hair and jerking with all my might. I bit his shoulder s hard as I could and refused to let go. Forget Uchiha pride, forget decent fighting, this wasn't a real battle this had to be the end of it all.

"All of us? I admire your courage." He barely seemed to care. He pulled me off and threw me under his foot basically. "Why are you going to kill us?"

"N-Naruto..." I coughed. "You t-tried to take him... from me... I'll kill you..."

"For the nine tails jinchuuriki? So you know where he is. Very well, I see merit in letting you live. I shall spare your life for now. And for making me bleed..." he touched his fingers to his shoulder for a moment. "I will tell you only this bit. Itachi Uchiha has been sent on a mission to assassinate someone in the capital. He may already be finished and headed home... then again he may not." He said. A bright light flashed and temporarily blinded me and then he was gone.

"Fucking... asshole..." I sat up and rushed to Orochimaru. "Fuck your business, I'm going to the capital. You can come with me or you can wait here. But I leave as soon as possible." I will find you Itachi Uchiha...

`*:;,． ～ ・:.,;*\（*＾ワ＾*）/`*:;,． ～ ・:.,;*Naruto's pov `*:;,． ～ ・:.,;*\（*＾ワ＾*）/`*:;,． ～ ・:.,;*`*:;,． ～ ・:.,;*\（*＾ワ＾*）/`*:;,． ～ ・:.,;*

" Naruto-kun how would you like to go with me to the land of the sea ?" kobuto asked happily "uhh why do you wanna go their?" I asked , what would kobuto have to do there . "I have to check on my experiments over there and meet someone... ".

'_Maybe I should go, besides I could start my training on the way '  
_

_**' well duh , of course you idiot...why did I have to get the dumb one.'**  
_

_'what was that fuzzball !' _

_**' WHO YOU CALLIN FUZZBALL YOU LIL TWIRP!' **  
_

_'YOU ,YOU STUPID FOX...lil twirp... WHO YOU CALLING Little YOU MANGY FOX'  
_

**'_GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!'_**_  
_

"Uh naruto... you there?" kobuto asked quietly**_  
_**

_I chuckled nervously "heheh sorry kobuto I just spaced out a little and yes I'll come with you" kobuto let out a laugh "that's good cause were leaving today so pack up your_ bag" he said tossing him a bag. "where going the land of the sea "_ **"something tell's me that kobuto went off the deep end" ****  
**_

"what made you think that "

* * *

yome- sorry for the wait it's mostly my fault cause my cp crashed this chapter is mostly thanks tojunjou

junjou-yep

yome-not my fault -whines-

itachi- I wasn't in it

yome/junjou- who care!

itachi Ido T-T

all-ja ne

next chapter will be a preview to chapter 4:3

don't forget to review


End file.
